When the day met the night
by theladyclyne
Summary: When the moon found the sun it looked like he was barely hanging on. A fanfic about what took place when Jasper and Alice met, rated for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight, it all belongs to the author who created it.

When the day met the night

Chapter 1

When you could see who your future was, like I could, it was hard to stay still and in one place until it arrives. I first saw him in the summer of 1940, it was just a flash really, but I'll never forget the look his eyes had in that vision. Sure most vampires have red eyes, but, there was something in his red eyes that hit me. A certain longing almost and a desire that wasn't for blood.

It was months before the next vision of him arrived; he was with two other vampires, mates most likely. They decided to head east since they wanted to avoid humans who were moving in to these new things called suburbs. It seems like a nice place to live if you want to start a family and raise your children there. Even though I didn't know his name or why I was seeing him, I headed east as well. I kept a low profile as always, I was trying out something new that I also saw in one of my visions. I saw a coven of my kind eating animals, something deep inside of me told me that I would become like them. Why else would I see it? I still avoided humans on occasion if I saw that it was needed, but after a time my visions showed that I would soon be able to control my thirst enough that I could go around them enough.

For years I saw visions of the coven of vampires who fed on animals, I learned their names from my gift as well. They seemed just like a real family that it put a smile on my face. They played it out so well, Carlisle was the eldest of them, fair haired and compassionate; he was the 'father.' Esme, the 'mother' of the coven, a sweet woman who knew nothing but love for the ones she kept company with. There was Edward, Esme's 'brother,' who liked to brood about and question what they were. He's fond of music; I once saw him alphabetizing his record collection, it was interesting to see. Rosalie was a 'cousin' to Carlisle in the current town they lived near. I always saw her sitting on a park bench on days where humans wouldn't notice how pale she was, she would watch the children play until the last of the family would join her. His name was Emmett and her partner; he always sat next to her until she was ready to leave. They never talked about why she watched the children, they just sat and watched.

I grew to love them even though I never met them, and I wanted to join them. I don't remember my life as a human but I would like to think that maybe I was a part of a family like that.

As much as I wanted to become part of their family, I wanted to know who he was. After the first two visions of him they came more frequently, a few weeks in between occasionally but I was able to see him more. He was tall; everyone is taller than me though, he had a lean muscular build with hair that looked like honey when he was in the sunlight. His eyes were troubled though, they would be dark for two weeks as the most but then I saw them the same bright red that I had when I woke up to this life. Some part of me was saddened by the look they had after he had fed on a human, I wanted to sit next to him like how I had seen Emmett sit next to Rosalie on the park bench.

I got my wish you could say.

After five years of having visions of him I saw him make a choice to leave the two he traveled with. They asked him not to go; they called him Jasper Whitlock. I didn't know when he would leave them, but I knew it would be in the near future, so I made plans to leave where I was in hopes of meeting Jasper Whitlock. I think the way to describe the feeling is when a child is waiting for a Christmas gift they wanted for so long. I wouldn't know though, but I like to believe that I felt that way when I was a human.

It was when I decided to try and meet him when I saw the family I wanted to join again. In my vision I saw them looking happy, but I was with them and so was Jasper. I would have cried with joy after that vision if I was able to. The fact that I would eventually have a family soon was joy enough though. It was also enough that his eyes weren't troubled looking in that vision. There was hope in them and a look I once saw Carlisle and Esme give each other, it was love, I returned the look to him.

A few weeks later I was in Philadelphia after another vision. I saw him visiting Gettysburg and thinking about how he could have died there. That was when I knew he was older than I was; he most likely had been alive during the civil war or had been part of it. I paid a trip to the library once I arrived to the new city I would call home until I met Jasper.

I almost wished I could see the past, but there was something exciting about trying to find out what I could about the man who would be with me when we found our future family. It was an unfair advantage in a way but perhaps he had a gift that would be able to tell him something about me.

He was from Houston, Texas according to the enlistment records. He had been twenty at the time when the war started and was the youngest Major by the time he went missing in battle during the first battle of Galveston. That must have been when he was changed in to a vampire. I stopped there and decided that I would learn the rest of his past from him, so I decided to work on patience.

It was a virtue that I worked hard at while waiting for Jasper. I didn't except to run in to him the first day I arrived, but I hoped that I wouldn't have to wait long.

It's been three years, and I'm still waiting. I saw a lot of things in those three years though; my future family and southern Major and some things that I knew wouldn't take place for decades. I could see shopping trips with Esme and Rosalie, secret conversations with Edward and Jasper and Emmett playing around. It was like a fairy tale that parents told their children. I'm sure that I was told stories like that when I was alive, stories about princesses and princes with riding off in to the sunset.

My visions of Jasper were getting more and more frequent; I assumed it only meant that he was almost there. I could see that he was hungry and looked like he needed a place to rest. He also needed some new clothes too, which I took the liberty of purchasing already. I could see that he looked good in a dark purple and blue and that he might not want to go shopping once he arrived.

I was worried, but I wasn't. I trusted my visions but I knew that they could change at the slightest change of mind. So here I was in downtown Philadelphia when I saw him in a vision again.

He was walking in to a cafe, dripping wet from the rain and trying to avoid anyone who passed him by. Then I saw us walking out of the same cafe, hand in hand.

I closed my eyes tightly and focused only on that vision and realized that I was wearing the same outfit that I already had on. Today would be the day that I met my future. As normally as possible, I walked around the city until I found the cafe that was in my vision.

It wasn't raining yet but there were clouds enough in the sky that it would start soon. I went in and sat at the counter and would wait patiently for him to arrive.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The time went on for over an hour and I made an order for a meal so that no one would think anything funny of me.

And then, the bell hanging above the cafe door rang and Jasper Whitlock walked in to my life.

Please feel free to leave any reviews and comments. 


End file.
